


Icarus, as told by the sun

by MisplacedFujisaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Study, Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mikan is there for a bit, Second POV, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedFujisaki/pseuds/MisplacedFujisaki
Summary: Or, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu learns about letting go. (A second POV fic about Fuyuhiko post Chapter 2, and his coming to terms with the loss of both leading women in his life.)





	1. And the feathers still burn in his head

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, and my first fic in a while! Feedback is apprecated, though do try to play nice in the comments!  
> Fun fact: I wrote this at, like, midnight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one and all to this trainwreck. I'll do my best to update when I can, though I don't really have a schedule for this kind of thing.  
> alsoiaddedthiswhilefixingamistakeshhhh

When you woke up, your mouth tasted metallic.

Your entire body felt as heavy as lead, and your head pulsed painfully with any attempt to sit up.

What little you could register blended in white, hazy save for the window to your right and the hospital gown you wore.

What…happened?

  
  
Something was off. You shakily raised a hand to your face, and was met with the rough touch of bandages.

 

…Your eye.  
  
In a painful rush, memories flickered by. The trial, the words you traded, the last contact you had was a rushed grab at her wrist as you were both pulled into darkness. The searing pain as if the blade was white hot (a preferable outcome to the burning, gushing wound). Your quickly fading conscious only registering her, leaned over you with tears and saying words you couldn’t understand.

The last thing you saw was a smile as the first blade plunged into her.

 

With a hoarse shout that seemed deafening in the silent room, you weakly hit your fist on the bed.

Gazing out the blindingly stark window, you almost were unaware of the soft creak of the door- until a high squeak shook you from your flashback.

“K-Kuzuryuu-kun! You’re…!”                                                                                                                                              

_What, did you expect someone else?_

 A grunt was the most your energy would allow, however, lone golden eye wearily making contact with the nurse’s violet. If she was this surprised at your appearance, then who…?

 “Oh I’m so glad, after Monokuma took you we were w-worried sick… A-ah! I-I-I need to get your medical charts, m-make sure y-you aren’t bleeding anywhere else, oh it’s been so long…” Her already soft rambling quickly became silence in her own thoughts, as if she had forgotten you were here at all. An awkward pause prompted a soft throat clearing, and she jumped again as if you had reappeared from thin air.

“R-right! The others! I-I’ll be right back!”

And with that, she was gone.

Monokuma? Why? He’s never cared about saving anyone before, or much of anything at that, unless it came to-

 

…The rules.

 

You mentally gave a chuckle at the irony. The rules, the “law”, saved you. Someone who lived outside it by definition. Saved you because you were never supposed to get involved.

…

You imagined what she would be doing right now. Fussing, probably. Asking every second if anything hurt, if she should wrap it tighter. Apologizing. The old you would have complained; told her you’ll be fine.

But now, you miss it. Her fussing and persistence and how she never left your side.

She probably thought you were dying. And yet, she still saved you.  
  
Was it because she was a ‘tool’?  
  
…Because she loved you?

 

The return of Mikan was acknowledged by a tilt to the side, but you tuned out most of whatever medical ramblings she gave, sparing your very tired mind.  
  
  
“A miracle”, you picked up, “only surface” too.

Another internal laugh, the wrapped organ throbbing as if in agreement.

A miracle…maybe it was better if they thought it that way.


	2. Interlude 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally writing chapter 2 guys are you proud of me. also i am so sorry i butchered the fuck out of peko's character THIS IS WHY I'M WRITING ABOUT FUYU FOLKS

_Pekoyama Theater_

_Hello? Can you hear me?_

_…I suppose it doesn’t matter. You probably wouldn’t care for a dead tool’s rambling anyway._

_I’ve left you all in a sorry state, haven’t I?_

_Spiteful,_

_And yet you’re still surviving._

_Maybe you really did heed my wish, how worthless it was._

_Tell me, what will you do now? Will you let this tragedy drag you down after all those before me?_

_Or will you take my fake light and make something new of it?_

_But what do I know._

_I am a but a cold-blooded killer._


	3. and they never suspect a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It lives! Sorry for the delay guys, inspiration took a nosedive. But we're back, and huge thank yous to everyone who kudosed and bookmarked in the meantime!

 

 

Of all the parts of this metaphorical suicide mission, the acting was the hardest part.

 

Acting like you could walk around fine, acting like you didn't feel like every nerve in your legs was on fire.

 

Acting like this introduction was rehearsed in the bathroom mirror a thousand times.

 

Acting like every remark the (rightfully) scornful Saionji made didn't mimic the future of your still-healing scars, like tired, guilty words didn't threaten to pour from your mouth.

 

Compared to that, yanking the blade through your stomach was easy. Biting a strangled gasp of pain as your knees gave out in seconds was easy.

 

The fireworks in your vision, the blood soaking into your clothes was easy.

 

And yet, on the edge of consciousness, you _almost_ thought it was her lifting you up.

 

How pathetic.

 

 

-

 

You were aware of conversation, lecturing, but amidst the ringing in your ears and the pain-induced delirium it sounded like gibberish.

 

Everything was muddled, like you were watching a grainy old mafia movie back home.

 

The locations blurred in blues and greens and whites, and you were only vaugely aware that you were laying down after you realized your legs stopped moving.

 

  
_How did I get here,_ your mind asked the familiar hospital ceiling

 

  
You already knew the answer, of course.

 


	4. An Intermission and apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG
> 
> I'M NOT DEAD, I PROMISE.
> 
> I've been...going through a lot, but I should be able to update this soon, school being less in the way.

Thank you for being patient.

\- Gala


End file.
